warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kittypet
A kittypet is the Clan cat word for a cat Twolegs (Humans) keep for as a pet. Description Kittypets are looked after and pampered by Twolegs. They are plump and well-fed; Twolegs feed them several times daily with dry, tasteless pellets that look like rabbit droppings. They are soft-muscled and know very little about the arts of fighting and hunting (with notable exceptions). At a certain age, they are taken to be neutered; the veterinarian doing this is named the Cutter by the Clan cats. After this visit, they usually become lazy and have no desire to do much. Relation to Clan cats Clan cats consider kittypets to be living in disgrace, taking food from Twolegs and living in a false comfort beyond the reach of StarClan. Kittypets are commonly considered "soft" or "stupid" and the term "kittypet" can be used as an insult like "You hunt like a kittypet" or "You fight like a kittypet", meaning that they cannot hunt or fight. Many Clan-born cats do not trust cats of kittypet blood such as Cloudtail, Firestar, Millie and their kin. Canon Kittypets In the Original Series *'Rusty': Joined ThunderClan as Firepaw, later became their leader as Firestar *'Smudge': A friend of Rusty's, who lives on the edge of the Forest. Calls clan cats "ruffians", and has no desire to leave his soft, comfortable life *'Princess': Sister of Firestar. Like Smudge, she has no desire to leave her comfortable life. She is the mother of Cloudtail *'Cloudtail': Joined ThunderClan as a young kit. He took food from Twolegs in Rising Storm and was taken by them, but with help from Fireheart returned to Clan life. *'Henry': Old tabby that lives near Smudge and Rusty. He told Smudge stories of the forest and of the Warriors, which described as "huge wild cats that eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones." These stories lead Smudge to warn Rusty of entering the forest *'Scourge': He was born as a kittypet, under the name of Tiny. He ran away from home and became the leader of the BloodClan cats In the New Prophecy Series *'Purdy': An elderly kittypet who lives near the sun-drown-place. He helped the six questing cats find their way through a Twolegplace *'Cody': A young kittypet who lives in Twolegplace. She befriended Leafpaw when they were captured by Twolegs, and looked after Birchkit when Ferncloud was weighed down by grief after losing Larchkit and Hollykit. She stayed with ThunderClan until they left for their new home *'Sasha': She used to be a kittypet before her owners died *'Jacques' and Susan: A pair of aggressive kittypets who attacked ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats, severely wounding Talonpaw, who later dies. The two Clans took their revenge by ambushing them and warning them not to hurt any more cats, or they would regret it. In the Super Edition Series *'Jake': A ginger tom who lived near ThunderClan's old border. He's seen in Bluestar's Prophecy, first talking to Bluepaw, then Pinestar *'Pinestar': Formerly ThunderClan leader. Left to become a kittypet while on his last life *'Cherry' and Boris: Unknowing descendants of SkyClan, joined the new SkyClan *'Echo': A kittypet who had dreams about SkyClan's ancestors but did not yet know about the Clan. Becomes SkyClan's Medicine Cat *'Hutch': An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, who joined SkyClan but later went back to the kittypet life *'Oscar': An unknowing descendant of SkyClan, who chooses not to live in SkyClan because he believes Clan ideas are stupid *'Bella': A she-cat who chooses not to live in SkyClan *'Rose' and Lily: Two Siamese cats who choose not to live in SkyClan *'Hattie': Firestar's old Twoleg's new cat, shows Firestar around his old home In the Power of Three Series *'Jingo': A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol. She is now a loner *'Hussar': A former kittypet who now resides in the old Twoleg nest with the other cats that used to be led by Sol. He is now a loner In the Omen of the Stars Series *'Snowdrop': A she-cat who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. *'Jigsaw': A tom who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. *'Seville': A tom who helps the Clan cats dismantle the beaver's dam. In the Manga Series *'Graystripe': When taken away from ThunderClan he is forced to be a kittypet, but returns to ThunderClan in The Sight with Millie *'Millie': Kittypet mate of Graystripe, returns to ThunderClan with Graystripe in The Sight. *'Duke': Brutal Kittypet who beats up other cats *'Ruby' and Socks: Tiny's siblings, abandoned by their Twolegs *'Quince': Mother of Tiny, Ruby, and Socks. She is still a kittypet See Also *List of kittypets Category:Clanless Cats